The present invention relates to a device for detecting incorrect stacking condition of coins having been charged within a stacking cylinder of a coins-packaging machine.
In one form of the prior art of such device, there is provided a detecting rod means axially slidably mounted in the stacking cylinder, said rod means being adapted to be axially moved to a desired level along said cylinder when a predetermined number of coins have been charged and detect whether or not the coins tacking incorrect positions in said cylinder through the positions in said cylinder through the examination for the presence of contact between said rod means and said coins.
In another form of the prior art of a device of this type, there are provided in the stacking cylinder a pair of upper and lower holding rods adapted to hold the stack of coins therebetween and carry the stack of coins out of said cylinder into the next stage for wrapping, wherein, when there exists at least one coin incorrectly positioned in said cylinder and said upper holding rod excessively moves downwardly, such incorrect stacking condition is possibly detected by turning on a switch means to operate a control device by such excessive movement of said holding rod.
In such devices of prior art as above mentioned, it is required to provide mechanisms for vertically moving the rod means and for driving movable elements cooperative with the rod means and, therefore, the detecting device of the prior art has been much complex in its construction and had a tendency to be sometimes out of order due to dust and dirt stuck therein and become of less durability.